The present invention concerns a machine for the continuous production and packing of freeze-dried material, which has molding, filling, freezing, freeze-drying, heat-sealing, punching and transport means.
Machinery by which foils can be formed, filled and sealed is already known (German "Offenlegungsschrift" No. 2,164,500). Continuous freeze-drying apparatus are also known in which the frozen material in transport containers is introduced through an entrance air lock into the drying chamber, where it is further advanced, freeze-dried, and then transported out of the freeze-drying chamber through an exit air lock (German "Offenlegungsschrift" No. 1,729,212 and No. 1,729,226).